Admitelo
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Kenny esta seguro de que Stan es gay por Kyle, Stan no esta muy convencido pero eso cambiara pronto...gracias a Kenny


¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

Stan Marsh nunca había estado tan confundido, su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba sudando y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus manos se cerraban en forma de puños y luego volvía a estirarlas.

-…Hazlo- dijo Kyle en un susurro

Eso fue todo, Stan perdió el control, después de eso se encontraba haciendo lo que había pensado hacer un par de veces en el pasado, pero nunca se lo había tomado enserio…hasta ese momento.

~Y pensar que todo comenzó hace unas horas…~

-Stan, solo admite que eres gay por Kyle- decía Kenny mientras caminaba por la calle con el azabache.  
-Kenny cierra la boca….- Stan respondió algo cansado pues Kenny había estado molestándolo con lo mismo desde hace un tiempo.  
-¡Pero es cierto!- exclamó el rubio.  
-¡Kenny, no soy gay!-  
-Solo por Kyle…- susurro el rubio.  
-No es verdad y ya deja de joder con eso…-  
-Es normal, todo mundo tiene a alguien que lo haría batear para el mismo equipo-  
-No todo el mundo y si lo tuviera no sería Kyle-  
-Stan no engañas a nadie, le miras el trasero a Kyle todo el tiempo-  
-¡C-Claro que no!- negó el azabache sonrojándose ligeramente.  
-Y además, he visto cómo te pierdes en sus ojos y como le sonríes-  
-E-Eso es normal, digo, es mi mejor amigo…es normal que lo quiera de esa forma-  
-Pero no vez a nadie de esa forma, solo a Kyle-

Stan se quedó callado por un momento, tal vez era cierto que pensaba que los ojos de Kyle eran hermosos y por eso se perdía en ellos, y tal vez le había mirado el trasero una que otra vez pero eso no estaba mal…Kyle tenía un trasero demasiado perfecto y no era raro que pensara eso ¿o sí?

-De cualquier forma- comenzó Stan -¿Qué ganas con esto? S-Solo logras que me confunda…-  
-¿Entonces si estas confundido acerca de tus sentimientos por Kyle?- pregunto Kenny con una amplia sonrisa y enarcando una ceja.  
-¡No! ¡Ugh Kenny! ¡¿Por qué coño me haces esto?!-  
-Mmm Pienso que ustedes dos harían linda pareja-  
-Jodete Kenny- dijo Stan sonrojándose.  
-Estas rojo…-  
-¡No lo estoy!-

Kenny rio por unos minutos, era demasiado gracioso, los dos eran increíblemente gays y no se daban cuenta.

-Okay Marsh…lo que tú digas, te voy a probar que eres gay por Kyle-  
-Eres un pendejo…-  
-No olvides venir a mi fiesta hoy en la noche- le recordó el rubio.  
-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-  
-Kyle va ir, podrías empezar con el primer moviento-  
-Vete a la mierda-  
-¡También te quiero! ¡Te veo ahí!-

Kenny salió corriendo dejando a Stan solo. El azabache camino hacia su casa pasando primero a la residencia Broflovski, estaba parado en frente de la puerta, aún no había tocado la puerta, solo estaba ahí.

-Mierda…-

No tenía ninguna razón por la cual estar ahí, las palabras de Kenny rondaban por su cabeza y de alguna forma quería asegurarse de que él no era gay por Kyle.

Stan sacudió su cabeza, ¡Él no era gay! ¡No tenía que probar nada!

A la mierda Kenny y todo lo que había dicho, sin nada más que hacer se fue a su casa y se encerró en su habitación sintiéndose extrañamente enojado.  
Stan se tiró en su cama y comenzó a sentirse estúpido, tenía que aclarar las cosas en su mente antes de que empezara actuar raro estando con Kyle, era lo último que quería.

-Muy bien Stanley- se dijo a sí mismo –No eres gay- repitió varias veces lo mismo y se puso una almohada en la cabeza.

"Okay, tengo que admitir que Kyle tiene buen trasero pero eso es solo un reconocimiento de hombre a hombre…y da igual si lo miro unas cuantas veces…no es raro." Pensó el azabache.  
"No es como si quisiera besarlo o algo así…" Stan se detuvo y se levantó en seco…besar a Kyle no le parecía repulsivo en absoluto, de hecho siempre pensó que los labios de Kyle eran hermosos, eran finos pero no demasiado, su tono era un rojizo claro y parecían ser suaves. De un pensamiento a otro Stan se cuestionó "¿A que saben los labios de Kyle?"…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- se maldijo Stan al darse de lo gay que eso era.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, se quitó el gorro y lo lanzo violentamente.  
Solo estaba pensando en puras pendejadas, había cosas más importantes como... ¡la fiesta de Kenny!  
Faltaba un poco menos de una hora y Stan tenía que estar listo, era extraño ya que a pesar de que Kenny era el chico más pobre de la escuela, sus fiestas eran las mejores.  
Stan se metió a bañar y después de que el agua fría toco su cuerpo se sintió aliviado, solo estaba confundido por lo que había dicho Kenny, eso era todo.

Desde unos metros antes de la casa de Kenny se podía escuchar la música, apenas eran las diez de la noche y parecía ser la fiesta del siglo, Stan se relajó y toco a la puerta.

-¡Stan!- exclamo el rubio- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- se lanzó y le dio un abrazo a Stan.  
-¿Estas ebrio verdad?- Sospecho Stan ya que cuando Kenny tomaba solía ponerse algo "cariñoso"…de la manera más gay posible.  
-¿Cómo supiste?- dijo Kenny riendo un poco  
-Supongo que adivine-  
-Stan eres un puto genio…-  
-Solo déjame entrar- dijo el azabache divertido.  
-Claro que si- Kenny se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a Stan.

Lo primero que el azabache hizo fue buscar a Kyle con la mirada, estaba de espaldas pero reconoció su ushanka verde al instante. Kyle tenía puesto un suéter azul marino y unos jeans ajustados, la vista de Stan se centró automáticamente en el trasero de Kyle, la verdad ya se había vuelto un hábito.

-Hey Stan- Kyle se dio la vuelta y saludo a Stan-  
-Oh hola Kyle-  
-¿Acabas de llegar?-  
-Uh…si ¿Qué hay de ti?-  
-Llegue hace un rato-  
-Bien…uh espera un momento- Stan se excusó por un momento al darse cuenta de que los labios de Kyle si eran lindos, un poco de alcohol en la sangre lo ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Stan entro a la cocina y vio a Kenny.

-Stan- llamo Kenny -¿Ya te diste cuenta?-  
-¿De qué?- pregunto el ojiazul algo confundido  
-De tus sentimientos por Kyle-  
-No empieces- dijo Stan poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Talvez estabas muy ocupado viendo su trasero como para darte cuenta, no te culparía… con esos jeans que tiene…-  
-Cierra la puta boca Kenny- Stan tomo a Kenny del cuello de su camisa. Sabía que Kenny era un pervertido y no dudaba en desvestir a Kyle con la mirada, de alguna forma le molestaba.

Kenny comenzó a reír cuando vio la mirada que tenía Stan.

-¿celoso de que otros le vean el trasero a tu chico judío?- le pregunto el rubio.  
-No realmente- Stan soltó a Kenny dándose cuenta de su reacción.

Kenny solo sonrió y se fue de la cocina, una sonrisa que a Stan no le gustó nada, conociendo a Kenny (estando ebrio) iría a insinuarle unas cuantas cosas a Kyle.

El azabache tomo un trago de la primera botella que vio, al parecer era Vodka, él hubiera preferido Jack Daniels pero el sabor lo hizo despertar un poco.

Stan salió corriendo de la cocina y vio a Kenny y a Kyle sentados en el sofá, al parecer todo iba normal, Kenny solo estaba hablando con él con una sonrisa seductora pero Kyle era demasiado inocente como para notarlo.  
Stan se sentó en medio de ambos y fulmino a Kenny con la mirada, el rubio solo trato de contener su risa.

-Stan- lo llamo Kyle -¿A dónde fuiste?-  
-Solo fui a la cocina a tomar algo- respondió el azabache recuperando su sonrisa.  
-Y bien Kyle- comenzó Kenny –Hablando de eso, no has tomado nada-  
-Oh ya sabes cuanta azúcar puede contener el alcohol y eso, no creo que sea conveniente- respondió el judío.  
-Estoy seguro de que tengo algo con poca azúcar, ¿quieres?- le ofreció Kenny.  
-Uh…está bien- acepto el pelirrojo.  
-Tal vez no deberías- interrumpió Stan.  
-Está bien Stan, solo es un poco- Kyle sonrió y Stan no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.  
-Aquí tienes- Kenny le tendió a Kyle un vaso y le lanzo una sonrisa torcida.  
-Gracias- Kyle tomo un trago y al encontrar el sabor bastante placentero siguió bebiendo.  
-¿Qué mierda es eso?- le susurro Stan a Kenny.  
-Me lo agradecerás- Kenny solo sonrió y se fue.

Las horas siguieron pasando y en la fiesta ya solo quedaban unas cuantas personas, para ser más específicos, los únicos que se habían quedado además de Stan, Kyle y Kenny eran Clyde, Token, Bebe, Wendy, Red y Craig.

Stan y Kyle seguían sentados en el sofá, Kyle siguió tomando de esa bebida que Kenny le había dado y Stan trataba de mantenerse sobrio ya que el acompañaría a Kyle a su casa, claro que había tomado una que otra cerveza pero seguía en sus cinco sentidos…tal vez cuatro sentidos.

Mientras tanto, el resto se había reunido para jugar "verdad o reto", Kenny amaba ese juego y siendo como es decía reto en cada oportunidad que tenía.

A Kyle nunca le gustaron esas cosas y por lo consecuente Stan siempre se quedaba con él.

-Kenny- dijo Bebe –Te toca, ¿verdad o reto?-  
-Mmm déjame pensar- dijo el rubio –Creo que escogeré reto-  
-Qué raro- dijo Wendy sarcásticamente.  
-Decir verdad es para maricas- respondió Kenny.  
-Y no jugar es para súper maricas…-dijo Craig desviando sus ojos hacia donde estaban Stan y Kyle.  
-¡Eso es!- exclamo Bebe –Acércate Kenny, esto es lo que vas a hacer-

Kenny se acercó a Bebe y escucho atentamente a lo que decía mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.  
Kenny se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al sofá donde estaban Stan y Kyle.

-¿Entonces la rechazaste?- le pregunto Stan a Kyle después de oír lo que le había contado, el deseaba que fuera más una afirmación que una pregunta.  
-Aun no, no quiero lastimarla-  
-Deberías hacerlo cuanto antes porque la verdad ella…-  
-Hey Kyle- dijo Kenny parándose en frente de él.  
-¿Qué pasa Ken?-  
-Nada realmente…- Kenny se acercó un poco y le sonrío a Bebe disimuladamente.  
-Muy bien…- Kyle enarco una ceja y comenzó a dirigir su mirada de nuevo a Stan.  
-De hecho si pasa algo- volvió a hablar Kenny.  
-¿Qué es?- pregunto el pelirrojo.  
-Bueno, veras…me estaba preguntando si recuerdas esto que paso, tal vez no recuerdes ya que fue hace mucho pero…-  
-Ya dime que quieres- dijo Kyle dándose cuenta de que algo estaba raro.  
-Déjame terminar- le pidió el rubio.  
-Está bien…- Kyle suspiro y miro a Kenny atentamente.  
-Te estaba hablando sobre esta vez que estábamos todos en…- Kenny se detuvo y acerco su rostro al de Kyle –Kyle…tienes algo en el cabello-  
-¿Enserio?- Kyle se alejó un poco y Kenny se arrodillo para quedar más cerca de él.  
-Sí, no te muevas…- Kenny posiciono una mano en la mejilla de Kyle y la otra en el cuello de su camisa.  
-E-Está bien- Kyle vio a Kenny sonreír y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kenny ya lo había jalado de su camisa y lo había empujado a un beso.

Kenny cerro los ojos y rodeo el cuello de Kyle con los brazos, Kyle simplemente estaba atónito, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y su cuerpo inmóvil.  
Gritos y risas de parte de Bebe y los demás se hicieron presentes.  
Stan simplemente sintió una descarga de furia invadir su cuerpo, una parte de él quería golpear a Kenny por lo que estaba haciendo pero por otro lado no podía moverse.  
Kenny se separó lentamente de Kyle y rio ante la expresión que tenía este.

-Lo siento Ky, era un reto-  
-Eres un pendejo…- le dijo Kyle algo molesto.  
-Deberías acostumbrarte, no es la primera vez que te beso-

Kenny regreso hacia donde estaban todos, Kyle giro los ojos y Stan simplemente cerro los puños con fuerza.

"No es la primera vez que te beso" eso era lo que había dicho Kenny.  
¿Por qué carajo Kenny había besado a Kyle más de una vez y porque Kyle nunca le había dicho?  
En ese momento Stan supo lo que era, eran celos.  
Estaba más celoso que esa vez que pensó que a Wendy le gustaba Gregory. Eran unos celos diferentes, eran extraños y verdaderamente molestos.

-Stan ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Kyle al verlo tan concentrado tratando de matar a Kenny con la mirada.  
-¿podemos irnos ya?- pregunto el azabache esquivando la pregunta del pelirrojo.  
-Sí, si tú quieres…-

Stan tomo a Kyle de la muñeca y ambos salieron de la casa.

-Stan- Kyle lo llamo pero este no hizo caso seguía caminando y arrastrando a Kyle en dirección a su casa.  
-Stan- Kyle lo volvió a llamar pero de nuevo fue ignorado.  
-¡Stanley Marsh!- Stan se detuvo en seco y se volteó para ver a Kyle, sabía que no había nada peor que un Kyle molesto.  
-¿Qué pasa?- respondió finalmente Stan.  
-Es lo que yo me pregunto…- Kyle giro los ojos y respiro -¿estás bien?-  
-Si…es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…-  
-Lo dejare pasar por ahora- Kyle sonrío y Stan se sintió aliviado –Ah y una cosa más-  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Stan.  
-Creo que puedes soltarme-  
-Ah, sí, lo siento- Stan soltó a Kyle y se sonrojo, si no hubiera sido de noche Kyle lo habría notado.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a casa del judío, Kyle busco en sus bolsillos y saco su llave, y trato de abrir la puerta pero al parecer el picaporte no dejaba de "moverse", Stan no pudo evitar reírse.

-Kyle ¿estás seguro de que no tomaste?- pregunto Stan al ver que Kyle seguía sin poder abrir la puerta.  
-Sí, estoy seguro, es solo que…te juro que no deja de moverse-

Stan rio nuevamente, tomo la llave y abrió la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa?- pregunto Stan al notar que todo estaba apagado.  
-No…mis padres llevaron a Ike a…Woah- Kyle sintió como su cabeza dio vueltas al entrar a su casa, sus piernas temblaron y utilizo el marco de la puerta como soporte.  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Stan algo preocupado.  
-No se…me siento…-Kyle se empezó a deslizar de espaldas hasta quedar en el suelo.  
-Kyle, Kyle, Kyle…-Stan cerró la puerta y cargo a Kyle rápidamente para después depositarlo en el sofá. -¿Te sientes bien?-  
-No se…-dijo Kyle con la respiración entrecortada –Tengo calor…-  
-¿Crees tener fiebre?-  
-Tal vez…-Kyle se sentó y se quitó el suéter, debajo traía una playera blanca.  
-Déjame ver- Stan junto su frente con la de Kyle y permaneció ahí un momento, Kyle cerró los ojos de golpe y se sonrojo a más no poder. –No pareces tener fiebre-  
-¡Estoy bien!- se apresuró a decir Kyle mientras empujaba a Stan con un poco más de fuerza de la que requería.  
-¿Seguro?- Stan lo miro atentamente, no parecía estar bien, su cara estaba roja y parecía estar ocultando algo.  
-Si…perdón por empujarte, es solo que…- Kyle pensó por un momento -¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua?-  
-Está bien- Stan no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kyle trato de regular su respiración, con solo ese mínimo contacto físico que había tenido con el ojiazul había sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y su vista se nublaba un poco, sentía una extraña ansiedad y su corazón latía rápidamente.  
Justo cuando pensó que no podía ponerse más raro "algo paso"…y de pronto Kyle comprendió en la situación en la que estaba.

Una maldita erección, era lo que le faltaba para saber porque se sentía "raro".  
"Mierda" pensó el judío, se cubrió la cara por segundo y enseguida tomo su suéter y lo puso encima de sus piernas, era bastante obvio de todas formas.

-Ten Kyle, no sabía si querías con hielo así que solo le puse uno…- dijo Stan mirando el pequeño cubo de hielo que se derretía en el vaso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Kyle solo asintió y miro al suelo, sentía que si hablaba sonaría mas como un gemido que como su voz.  
Stan dejo el agua en la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá y miro a Kyle con curiosidad, se agacho para quedar a su altura y poniendo su mano en la barbilla del judío lo obligo a hacer contacto visual.

Los ojos de Kyle detonaban un tipo de súplica, su boca estaba entre abierta y sus mejillas encendidas.

Stan trago en seco y trato de ignorar aquella expresión.

-Sera mejor que…duermas, vamos a tu cuarto-  
-No quiero…- dijo Kyle tratando de no titubear –Me quedare aquí-  
-Solo vamos- Stan insistió y jalo a Kyle que no tenía nada de fuerza en el cuerpo y no pudo poner resistencia, justo cuando sus pies tocaron el piso e intento pararse sus piernas temblaron y cayó en seco al piso.  
-Ouch…- se quejó Kyle concentrándose en el dolor pero al notar que su suéter no estaba el dolor parecía lo menos importante.  
-Mierdamierdamierda… ¡lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- se apresuró a decir Stan mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Kyle  
-S-Si…es solo que…- Kyle dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que Stan ya había notado lo que había estado tratando de ocultar. – ¡Deja de mirarme!- Kyle trato de empujar a Stan pero su falta de fuerza se lo impidió.  
-Ky…Estas…-comenzó a decir Stan.  
-¡Y-Ya se! No lo puedo evitar…n-no sé qué me pasa…-

Stan se acercó más a Kyle sin estar seguro de lo que quería hacer, solo sabía que quería estar más cerca, y más…y más…hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Y Stan ya no tenía duda, los labios de Kyle sabían jodidamente bien.

Lentamente fueron profundizando el beso, era un beso tan desesperado, como si siempre lo hubieran deseado y como si nunca lo pudieran volver a hacer, se separaban por la falta de aire pero enseguida volvían a buscarse, Kyle rodeo a Stan con los brazos y lo acerco aún más, nunca era suficiente.

Se separaron una vez más y Stan miro a Kyle a los ojos, amaba demasiado esos ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Puedo…-comenzó a preguntar Stan, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo que ni él estaba seguro de que era.

Kyle volvió a besarlo y le susurro en los labios:

-…Hazlo-

A/N: Omg no se que me pasa drogando a kyle lel, este fic estaba perdido por ahi y nunca termine el primer capitulo pero aqui esta, espero que les guste e_e  
Aye!


End file.
